Albert
by Marck Evans
Summary: Remus descobre o seu novo amor, na mais improvável das pessoas. Slash


**Título**: Albert

**Autor**: Marck Evans

**Betas**: Lili e Ivi (brigadão, lindas!)

**Censura**: NC-13

**Desafios**: Nº 3 (Antigos)

**Gênero**: Romance e humor

**Par**: Remus e Albert Granger, meu primeiro personagem original em HP :))))

**Disclaimer**: A JK criou os personagens, mas o conceito dela de fazê-los se divertirem inclui apenas enfrentar bruxos das trevas e morrer. Eu pego os coitados emprestados para que eles possam ter outro tipo de diversão. Não ganho grana com isso, mas, em compensação, eu ganho o prazer de conhecer outras pessoas tão pervs quanto eu. :))

Mas o Albert é meu, e se alguém roubar a Ivi disse que vai fazer a pessoa desejar receber crucciatus do Vold. (Minha beta é possessiva).

Fic escrita para o festslash do potterslashfics - Enderço no meu perfil.

**Albert**

Harry entrou correndo no hall da Mansão Black, encontrando Hermione abraçada aos pais e Arthur Weasley tentando conversar com um trouxa alto e empertigado.

-Mione, tudo bem?

-Ah, Harry! Está tudo bem. Moody e Tonks estavam vigiando a casa.

Alguns minutos antes, eles receberam o aviso que Comensais da Morte haviam atacada a casa dos Granger, mas que os membros da Ordem incumbidos de protegê-los estavam cuidando da situação.

-Harry, meu jovem. – O senhor Weasley estava entusiasmado em ampliar seu número de conhecidos trouxas. – Esse é Albert Granger. Irmão do pai da nossa Hermione. Ele também é um dentador.

-Dentista, sr Weasley. – Harry corrigiu.

-Oh, claro. Me desculpe. Dentista. Um curandeiro que só trata de dentes. Não é fascinante?

-Curandeiro?! Com efeito, sr Weasley...

-Tio Albert – Hermione interrompeu antes que o homem pudesse manifestar sua indignação. –, acredito que o senhor gostaria de algumas explicações.

-Definitivamente, Hermione.

Hermione levou o tio e os pais para o salão. Harry não teve nem um pouco de inveja. Até onde ele sabia, o tio dela não tinha noção de que ela fosse uma bruxa. Ia ser uma longa conversa.

O som de alguém aparatando o fez voltar-se.

Era Remus, mas antes de falar ou fazer alguma coisa, ele assumiu uma expressão chocada e cambaleou, claramente vítima de uma vertigem.

-Remus! – Arthur conseguiu segurá-lo antes que caísse.

-Arthur! – Remus respirava com alguma dificuldade. – Esse cheiro. Arthur, de quem é esse cheiro?

-Cheiro? Mas não tem cheiro nenhum. Harry, você sente algum cheiro?

-Não, eu não sei do que Remus está falando.

O lobisomem já parecia bem. Na verdade, parecia muito bem. A palidez doentia sumira do seu rosto. Ele farejava o ar, como se sentisse o mais perfeito dos aromas.

Arthur pareceu entender:

-Merlin! Remus, mas você já não tinha encontrado...

-Sim. Mas parece que existe outra pessoa.

-Pobre Tonks.

Remus saiu em direção ao salão, sem ouvir mais nada.

-Sr Weasley, o que está acontecendo?

-Nada, Harry. Você é muito jovem para entender.

-Hein?!

_Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert //_

Remus entrou no salão de visitas ainda em estado de choque e duvidando que pudesse estar novamente sentindo esse cheiro. O cheiro de seu parceiro.

Não precisou mais do que um segundo para localizar a fonte. Era o homem alto que conversava com Hermione, e parecia duvidar da existência de bruxos e guerras mágicas. Remus conteve o impulso de abraçar e seduzir seu parceiro ali mesmo. Ele merecia saber antes o que estava acontecendo.

-Tio Albert, eu realmente estou falando a verdade!

Albert. Esse era o nome que daria a Remus uma segunda chance na vida, outra oportunidade de ser realmente inteiro.

Todo lobisomem podia identificar seu par pelo cheiro. Remus nunca tinha ouvido falar em um alguém que tivesse encontrado um segundo companheiro, mas ele estava novamente sentindo o cheiro que apenas seu parceiro podia ter.

Ele já encontrara uma vez. Aos dezesseis anos, ele havia percebido o cheiro de Sirius. Tinha sido perfeito. Remus já era apaixonado pelo amigo, descobrir que ele era sua outra metade só tornara tudo melhor.

Sirius tinha sido seu parceiro, seu amante e seu amigo. Ele amara o animago com toda sua alma e o perdera para Azkaban e depois para o Véu da Morte.

Da primeira vez, ele levara anos tentando se recuperar, sonhando com Sirius noite após noite, sua alma clamando pelo pedaço que arrancaram dela.

Agora ele tinha Tonks. Ela sabia que não era sua parceira, sabia que Sirius tinha ido e levado um pedaço de Remus com ele, e parecia não se importar. E ele era grato por tê-la ao seu lado. Infelizmente ela se magoaria, mas não havia nada que Remus pudesse fazer. Não com seu companheiro ali, ao alcance de suas mãos.

Ainda se lembrava do início tumultuado do seu relacionamento com Sirius. Eram dois adolescentes e amigos há anos.

Dessa vez, era diferente. Ele farejara um perfeito estranho, teria de ir com calma para não assustá-lo. O perfume era o de seu parceiro, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, mas era totalmente diferente do de Sirius, o que indicava que os dois deviam ter personalidades bem distintas. Ele só tinha uma certeza: era o cheiro do seu par.

Ele teria de fazer o outro homem entender isso. E logo.

De qualquer forma, ele tinha a magia ao seu lado. O parceiro do lobisomem era tão inexoravelmente atraído por ele quanto o lobo desejasse. E Remus desejava muito essa nova chance.

-Hermione, me ponha no chão, agora! Eu acredito que você é uma bruxa.

A voz assustada de seu companheiro fez Remus sorrir. Aparentemente, Mione conseguira convencê-lo que bruxas existiam. Em breve, seria a hora de Remus mostrar-lhe a quem Albert pertencia.

_Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert //_

Há um limite para o número de choques e dissabores que uma pessoa pode suportar em um único dia. E, definitivamente, Albert acreditava que já havia passado da sua conta.

Primeiro, ele fora visitar o irmão e a cunhada. Os dois andavam tensos e ele estava preocupado. Temia que fosse algum problema com sua sobrinha, sua doce e meiga Hermione.

Não bastassem as preocupações, a casa fora atacada bem na hora do chá. No início, foi aquele estranho pião girando e apitando, depois seu irmão o empurrou para baixo de uma mesa. Então, pessoas mascaradas apareceram gritando coisas em um latim de quinta categoria, e surgiram raios voando para todos os lados. Mais pessoas, mais gritos, sua cunhada com um corte feio no rosto e seu irmão desmaiado.

Enfim, um verdadeiro pandemônio!

Quando ele achou que tudo se acalmaria, aquele sujeito, com seu abominável olho girante, o agarrara. Agarrara sim, porque não havia outro termo para o que o safardana fizera. E enfiara um papel embaixo do seu nariz, alguma coisa incoerente sobre o endereço de uma Ordem da Fênix e então viera a sensação de estar sendo espremido e expandido. Albert tinha quase certeza de ter desmaiado, porque sua lembrança seguinte era estar naquela casa horrorosa, com um monte de pessoas alegando que eram bruxos. Até mesmo sua doce Hermione parecia convencida dessa loucura.

Por mais que ele protestasse, eles insistiam. Até mesmo seu irmão, já totalmente refeito do desmaio, e sua cunhada, que ele sempre julgara um exemplo de sensatez, tentavam convencê-lo dessa bobagem.

Quando ele mais uma vez tentou fazer o bando todo entender que ele não cairia na brincadeira e que a considerava muito sem graça, Hermione pareceu perder a paciência e ele se viu erguido no ar, de cabeça para baixo, numa posição para lá de indigna.

-Hermione, me ponha no chão, agora! Eu acredito que você é uma bruxa.

Sua voz saiu um pouco esganiçada, mas era plenamente justificável, em sua opinião. Não é todo dia que se descobre que bruxos existem, que sua sobrinha é uma deles, que há uma guerra e que sua garotinha estava fortemente envolvida nela.

Albert pousou de uma forma um pouco brusca no chão, enquanto tentava se levantar viu uma mão estendida à sua frente.

Aceitou a ajuda do estranho e quando conseguiu ficar de pé, encontrou um par de olhos castanhos dourados que o fitavam com intensidade.

De repente, o fato de ter sido atacado, raptado, espremido, enfeitiçado, sacudido no ar e ter uma sobrinha bruxa perdeu um pouco a importância. O homem à sua frente tinha o olhar mais sereno que Albert já vira.

Só então se deu conta que ainda não largara a mão do desconhecido, que deveria estar achando que ele enlouquecera - não que isso fosse alguma surpresa depois dos fatos desse dia tão inesperado.

Albert pigarreou e se apresentou, dando um firme aperto na mão que, por alguma razão, não se sentia com vontade de largar.

-Granger, Albert Granger. Ao seu dispor.

Seu aperto foi devolvido com igual firmeza, o que deu a Albert uma excelente impressão sobre o outro homem.

-Remus Lupin. É um prazer sr Granger.

-O prazer é todo meu.

Albert largou a mão do outro homem e teve a nítida sensação de que perdia alguma coisa.

-Então, o senhor é parente de Hermione?

-Tio, na verdade. – Conversar com Lupin era fácil. Ele parecia uma ilha de sensatez no meio daquele caos. – O senhor conhece minha sobrinha de onde?

-Fui seu professor há alguns anos. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

-Oh! Então, o senhor também é um ... – Albert hesitou, ele não queria ser ofensivo.

-Um bruxo. Sim, sou, todos nós somos.

-Ora essa!

Nesse minuto, uma senhora ruiva entrou falando sobre acomodações e Albert se viu arrastado para um quarto velho e mal cuidado. Enquanto saía da sala, teve a nítida sensação que Lupin tinha os olhos cravados nele, e apesar desse tipo de comportamento ser totalmente inapropriado, Albert não se importou.

_Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert //_

Foi Lupin quem o buscou para o jantar, horas depois. Albert estava atrapalhado com as vestes exóticas que recebera, mas Lupin foi gentil e o ajudou a acabar de se arrumar.

-São veste estranhas, Lupin.

-Eu diria que são tradicionais. Seu uso remonta à idade média. Com o tempo, a gente se acostuma com elas.

-O senhor fala como se não tivesse nascido entre os bruxos.

-Meu pai era bruxo, mas minha mãe não. Cresci entre os dois mundos. – Lupin hesitou um pouco, como se tivesse mais alguma coisa a dizer, mas acabou se calando.

-Bem, Lupin, eu estou pronto. – Albert se sentia realmente muito estranho com aquelas roupas.

-Por favor, meu nome é Remus. Sinta-se à vontade para usá-lo.

-Será uma honra. Mas só se me chamar pelo meu nome de batismo. – O sujeito era mesmo simpático.

-Albert – O outro pronunciava o seu nome como se o saboreasse -, vamos descer?

-Você primeiro, Remus. – O nome do bruxo era bem agradável de se dizer.

No meio da escada, Albert se lembrou de um problema grave.

-Remus, o que vamos comer?

-Eu não sei, não perguntei a Molly. Por quê? Tem alguma restrição alimentar?

-Não, eu só não sei o que vocês comem.

Remus riu, e Albert se sentiu um pouco bobo.

-Nada de olhos de sapos cozidos ou salamandras na sopa. Nossa comida segue a mais tradicional culinária inglesa, com pequenas variações. Deixamos as salamandras e o sangue de dragão para as poções e bem longe da sala de jantar.

Albert desceu mais alguns degraus antes de se dar conta da nova informação.

-Realmente existem dragões e salamandras?

Durante o jantar, ele descobriu que também existiam centauros, elfos - e esses não se pareciam nada com o que ele imaginava - gigantes, duendes, vampiros, fantasmas.

Remus não se importava de responder suas perguntas e Albert realmente se sentia confortável junto do bruxo de olhar sereno. Era estranho, ele nunca fora de fazer amizade tão rapidamente. Talvez isso fizesse parte da magia do outro.

Já estavam no salão de visitas, apreciando um estranho licor quando Albert lembrou de perguntar:

-E lobisomens? Eles também existem?

Remus ficou um tempo calado antes de responder, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Albert.

-Sim. Existem lobisomens.

Albert sorriu.

-Quando era criança, eu sonhava com lobisomens. Eram meus sonhos favoritos. Eu os acho magníficos.

O sorriso que recebeu de Remus deixou Albert levemente sem graça, mas muito feliz.

_Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert //_

Na semana que se seguiu, Albert descobriu que tinha um sério problema: ele não conseguia se afastar de Remus.

Sentia-se compelido a ficar perto do bruxo e ficava meio perdido sem ele. A princípio, tentou crer que se tratava de um choque pós-traumático devido às revelações que tivera.

Depois, atribuiu à simpatia mútua.Era incrível como os dois se sentiam confortáveis juntos e como se entendiam tão bem.

Por fim, admitiu que se tratava de fascínio mesmo. Ele estava fascinado por Remus.

Estranhamente, os sonhos com lobisomens, que tinha quando era um garoto, retornaram. Eles se intercalavam com sonhos que envolviam Remus e Albert em situações em que ele nunca se imaginara com outro homem. Exceto aquela vez, quando ainda era adolescente e tinha aquele vizinho tão interessante. Mas isso não contava. Nem o professor de cirurgia, tinha sido apenas admiração pela genialidade do homem. Muito menos o primo de sua vizinha, o rapaz só lhe recordava seus dias de farra. Definitivamente, eles não contavam. Ele nunca chegara a realmente sonhar com algum deles.

Havia algo diferente em Remus que o fascinava. E a situação já estava ficando embaraçosa. As pessoas já deviam estar notando alguma coisa. Os Weasley, por exemplo, tinham adquirido a mania irritante de se referir a ele e Remus como um par: Arthur e Molly, Ronald e Hermione, Remus e Albert. Francamente!

Era Hermione que o distraía um pouco de suas preocupações. Sua sobrinha estava decidida a lhe ensinar tudo sobre lobisomens. Como eles surgiram, suas características, seus instintos, as leis que os afetavam. Os bruxos tinham leis estúpidas que discriminavam os lobisomens e ainda se diziam civilizados.

Mesmo enquanto discutia esse assunto fascinante, ele ansiava pela hora em que veria seu amigo Remus.

Houve também o perturbador incidente com aquela mocinha de cabelo cor-de-rosa. Remus e ela tinham se trancado um bom tempo em uma saleta, e Albert se irritou mais do que ele imaginava ser possível se aborrecer pela ausência do amigo. Então, quando ele já estava considerando seriamente uma desculpa para bater à porta, a garota saiu. Obviamente, tinha chorado.

Remus saiu logo depois e parecia arrasado. O humor melancólico do amigo durou o resto do dia, mas ele não parecia inclinado a ir atrás da garota.

Albert ficou chocado com a intensidade de seu alívio.

Naquela noite, sonhou mais uma vez com Remus. Era tão embaraçoso. Esse tipo de sonho ficava bem mais natural em um adolescente.

_Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert //_

Remus observou seu futuro parceiro durante o chá. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil se manter longe dele. Ele vinha hesitando em falar alguma coisa, apesar de Albert e ele terem se tornado inseparáveis.

O jeito pomposo dele era tão divertido. A forma metódica como ele analisava tudo, tentando enquadrar as coisas, sem perceber o quanto ele próprio era único e original. Seu fascínio por lobisomens deixava Remus surpreso. Ele só pedia à Hécate que esse fascínio se mantivesse em relação a um determinado lobo em particular.

Depois do chá, seguindo a rotina dos últimos dias, os dois foram para o salão ler os jornais. Albert mergulhou em uma leitura detalhada do _The Times_, e Remus tentou passar os olhos pelo Profeta Diário.

Depois de mais de meia hora tentando, sem conseguir, ler uma matéria sobre o novo ataque dos Comensais, Remus se decidiu:

-Albert, tem uma coisa que eu preciso conversar com você.

Educadamente, Albert largou o jornal e se dispôs a ouvir.

Depois de uma longa explicação, ele parecia perplexo.

-Deixe-me ver se entendi corretamente, Remus. Você é um lobisomem.

-Sou.

-Lobisomens podem ter vários envolvimentos afetivos na vida, mas esperam sempre pelo seu par perfeito, que é identificado pelo cheiro.

-Certo.

-Você tinha um amante, que era seu par perfeito, identificado pelo cheiro, e que faleceu.

-Exato.

-Você se envolveu, algum tempo depois, com essa jovem de cabelo ultrajante, e que vem a ser prima em segundo grau do seu falecido parceiro.

-Isso mesmo.

-Mas ela não é um par perfeito para você. Não tem o cheiro adequado.

-Nem de longe.

Melhor nem pensar no que Tonks diria a respeito de comentários sobre o cheiro dela. Ela já andava irritada demais com Remus.

-Você achou que nunca encontraria outro parceiro, porque é raro um lobisomem ter mais der um par perfeito.

-Raríssimo. Eu acho até que nunca aconteceu antes.

-Você identificou o meu cheiro como o cheiro do seu companheiro. Independente da loção pós-barba que eu use.

-Exatamente.

-Por causa do meu cheiro você rompeu com a jovem do cabelo ultrajante.

-Era necessário.

-E acredita que agora eu deva iniciar um relacionamento amoroso-sexual com você.

-É o que vai acontecer, Albert.

-Não, não vai, Remus.

-E por que não?

-Eu não sou gay. Sem querer ofendê-lo. – Albert abriu o _The Times_ dando o assunto por encerrado.

-Isso não é um problema para mim.

-Nem para mim, meu caro. – Afastando apenas uma parte do jornal Albert encarou Remus. – Isso apenas determina que não acontecerá nenhum relacionamento amoroso-sexual entre nós dois. – E voltou para trás do jornal. – Sem contar que essa coisa de magia é muito inadequada.

Remus sorriu. Seu parceiro ainda não havia entendido.

Levantou-se e parou em frente à poltrona onde o outro estava sentado.

-Albert.

-Pois não? – Novamente, Albert apenas afastou um pedaço do jornal para olhar para Remus.

-_Accio_ jornal.

E o jornal voou para suas mãos.

-Sr Lupin, isso foi grosseiro. – Albert estava bem mais indignado com o roubo do seu jornal do que com o fato que era o parceiro de um lobisomem.

-Minhas desculpas.

Remus o segurou pelos ombros, fazendo com que ele ficasse de pé. Depois de um segundo de silenciosa contemplação, puxou Albert mais para perto e beijou-o.

O lobo dentro dele sabia exatamente onde tocar o parceiro, sabia a forma que o seduziria mais, sabia que, mesmo negando, ele ansiava pelo lobisomem tanto quanto Remus o desejava. Depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, Albert correspondeu, e Remus exultou de felicidade.

Merlin! Como era bom voltar a sentir o cheiro de seu parceiro. Voltar a ter seu par entre os braços. O gosto, o jeito, tudo era diferente de Sirius. Mas era igualmente perfeito.

Remus interrompeu o beijo, mas não largou o outro homem, que não parecia muito senhor de suas pernas.

-Tudo bem, Albert?

-Estupendo.

-Ótimo. Entendeu agora que nós vamos ficar juntos?

-Acredito que vou ter de reformular minha opinião sobre ser ou não gay.

-Isso é irrelevante. Vem. Eu te ensino a lidar com a questão.

-Para onde está me levando, Remus?

-Para o quarto, Albert.

-Certamente que não. É totalmente inapropriado. Foi nosso primeiro beijo, e estamos no meio da tarde.

Remus o beijou novamente. Provocando e seduzindo de forma ainda mais direta. Tocando o parceiro guiado por seu instinto apurado. Quando Albert estava completamente entregue, Remus aparatou com ele em seu quarto. Sem interromper o beijo, comunicou:

-Vamos para cama, agora.

-Certamente. – Pela primeira vez a voz de Albert soou meio descontrolada. – Remus…

-Eu serei gentil, Albert.

-Obrigado.

_Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert // Albert //_

Albert se adaptou facilmente a ser parceiro de um lobisomem. Com o tempo, Remus conseguiu que ele fosse, aos poucos, se adaptando ao mundo dos bruxos. Ele chegou até mesmo a conhecer Snape, o espião da Ordem.

Mas não foi uma primeira impressão favorável, de ambas as partes.

-Por que diabos esse sujeito tanto olha para mim?

-Severus, calma.

-Lupin, não se meta. Ei, Granger.

-Pois não, sr Snape?

-Qual o seu problema?

-Nenhum, senhor! – Albert parecia indignado com a simples sugestão de que ele pudesse estar com algum problema.

-Então, por que não para de me encarar?

-Severus...

-Quieto, Lupin!

-Ora, essa! Pois se o problema é todo seu, sr Snape! – Albert parecia estar explicando o óbvio a uma criança.

-Meu?

-Sim. Seus dentes. Certamente, o senhor sabe que eu sou dentista. Se quiser passar em meu consultório, eu dou um jeito em seu problema dentário com o maior prazer. É um desafio fascinante para qualquer profissional da área. Eu nunca vi nada assim.

As narinas de Severus se movimentaram de uma forma que não indicava nada de bom, e Remus achou melhor tirar Albert dali o mais depressa possível.

-Me procure quando quiser, sr Snape. – Albert ainda conseguiu dizer enquanto Remus o puxava até o quarto.

-Francamente, Remus, me arrastar assim foi muito indelicado com o pobre sr Snape.

Só havia um jeito de lidar com isso:

-Vem cá me beijar, Albert.

-Certamente.

FIM 

Respondendo ao desafio antigo de número 3_ - Ainda de luto pela morte de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin fareja algo que só sentia em Sirius: o cheiro de seu companheiro. O instinto do lobo o atrai para junto dele, que é uma das pessoas mais improváveis. Contudo, impelido pelo instinto animal, Remus está disposto a conquistar seu par de qualquer maneira. _Desafio da Magalud


End file.
